Sages of FanFiction
by Griever
Summary: All about the FanFic world...with tons of cameos by your favorite authors!!!
1. Circumstances

Sages of FanFiction  
  
Note: I am Griever. I am not any of these other losers, got it? I just put them here cause I could. I hate RainbowKat.  
  
I am Griever. I am the darkness surrounding all. I control all the fear of this world. I sit here, in the dismal city, awaiting another task to fall upon me. I shall tell you a story, a story about the citizens of FanFiction, and of a task they faced together. I tell you this story of my own will, not upon a request of another. For the darkness that binds me to the unearthly world has me trapped here for an eternity. Now listen...  
  
The World of FanFiction faced a crisis. Great wars and many battles had torn the land into three areas: The main city of Crisias, the wasted lands of the Flamers, and the outer regions, where forests are still plentiful and waters are still pure to this day.  
  
When all had fallen, one hero stood up against the oppressor. He was War Shogun, a brave and mighty warrior. He had long, blue and spiky hair. he wore a white shirt and baggy white pants. His small, blue eyes poked out from beneath tangles of hair. He slowly began to pull his katana from its scabbard.  
"I would not do that if I were you, friend." advised the shadowed stranger.  
"Well, lets just see what happens then." answered War Shogun.  
As the two battled into the depths of night, crevices erupted across the city of Gulliser. As a final blow was struck, an explosion separated the two warriors, shooting the Shogun into a decrepid wall. Climbing from the rubble, War Shogun stared forward. His advisary was gone. He had disappeared into the night. But his labors of war remained. All of War Shogun's allies lay dead upon the ground, telling a story silenced at their mouths. The city of Gulliser was now in ruins, and not a single soul survived. War Shogun shed a tear for his fallen comrades.  
  
Griever sat cross-legged on his apartment floor. The room was bare, save a few empty boxes and an old mattress in the corner. The walls were stripped of paint and the floor was rotted wood. But none of this mattered to Griever. This was merely a sanctuary from the things down there, in the city.  
As the sky darkened, Griever put on his mask. Pulling up on his creaky window, he slid outside and leapt off the fire escape. As he flew down towards the street, he spread his arms wide, and twisted and bended in ways a normal Author could never do. His twisting and turning landed him safely on the street below.  
It was not at all uncommon to see a man walking down the street, clad in a pale green costume, wearing a white metal mask on his face, with long, deadly claws and rich brown hair. For this is FanFiction. All people have unique powers and share the common dream: to write fics that could be heard throughout the city. Which is why Griever took no second glance at the samurai styled man running down the sidewalk. Until they met face to face, that is.  
"Oof!" shouted War Shogun as he rammed head on into a surprised Author. "Jeez, I'm so sorry! I was in a big hurry and I wasn't looking where I was going! Please forgive me!" he kneeled down and pressed his hands together in prayer.  
"Calm down. I'm fine. It's no big thing. I'm Griever. Who're you?" asked the Author  
"Griever? I-I cannot believe it! You are the one I have been seeking these many days! Thank god I've finally found you! Oh, I'm so disrespectful! Allow me to introduce myself. I am War Shogun." the short samurai bowed to Griever.  
  
Later, in the Kasusho park...  
"I came here looking for you because I heard from my friends that you once dwelled as a flamer in my hometown, and might have connections with the enemy. Possibly know of a weakness he possesses?" explained Shogun.  
"First of all, who is this enemy?" questioned Griever.  
"He is Z-Flamer, a robotic flamer who has been going around snuffing out Flamers and Authors. He already decimated two cities already: Hiotanashi, and my own hometown of Gulliser."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's all right. But more importantly, this all revolves around you somehow, whether you know it or not. Do you recall Z-Flamer at all? Do you remember his name?"  
"I'm afraid I've never heard of any Z-Flamer."  
"Damn. I fear he is headed here next, and you cannot beat him. Crisias will be destroyed! Unless we can do something about it, that is."  
"I know some people I can call..."  
"Excellent! Now all we ne..." War Shogun trailed off.  
"What?"  
"He's coming!!"  
War Shogun grabbed his head in pain as he fell from the park bench to the grass. He twisted back and forth, as if in pain, but he made no sound.  
Just then, an explosion rocked the ground.  
"He's here." whispered War Shogun.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?!" screamed a man as the large metal beast made it's way down the central street, shoving cars aside, one by one.   
The thing was light blue steel, with a black visor across his eyes. A red stripe went down the middle of his smooth face, and two horns curved up on either side. A sharp gold crest jutting out from above his eye. Silver bracelets were strapped around his wrists, and large black boots covered his lower half. Small, light metal wings stood out on his back.  
"Now, now, everybody calm down, and you'll all die much quicker. Okay?" Z-Flamer suggested.  
A lone man stepped out from the crowd. His name was Tykoflash. "I'm not gonna let you bust up town like this! You must be a Flamer! Scram!" he commanded.  
"You know I'd love to...but frankly, you really don't present very much of a threat to me at all." cracked the Z-Flamer.  
"Oh yea? Then take this!" yelled Tykoflash. In an instant, the super quick Author was upon the Z-Flamer. Throwing his right foot out, he rammed it out into Z-Flamer's upper chest. But nothing happened. Z-Flamer shrugged it off and threw the red wimp into a lamp post.  
Griever and War Shogun looked on in horror. With a snap of his fingers, Z-Flamer ignited the entire street and everyone on it. Screams echoed through the city. Griever and War Shogun could only watch.  
"Oh god! Look what he did! Fuck! Now what?" shouted War Shogun in panic.  
"We must go and find Emperor Draganta, one of the most powerful Authors in all of FanFic! Or so I hear. We've got to gather forces-now!" warned Griever. He grabbed Shogun's arm and the two ran off towards the city limits to find Draganta and other allies to aid in this war that was surely to be.  
  
Next time: Enter Draganta and The Sacred Forest! Cameos by: Draganta, Kentaro, RainbowKat, and Neo! Z-Flamer sets in with a city wide heat wave! And more!  
  



	2. Travels

Sages of FanFiction  
  
Note: I do not own any of these guys, and to clarify, I am Griever. I have no connection to any other fanfic authors outside the computer. I don't know who Draganta is, but he e-mailed me and asked that I put him in this story. Aside from that, when I say that I hate RainbowKat, I mean that I hate her stories, though that Fantasy Book thing was pretty cool. I just really love to write. It's sort of a passion.  
  
The Sacred Forest. An area untouched by the menace of Flamers and the tide of war. A region full of huge trees and pure-water streams, it was a place of solitude, watched over by the master Xing himself. Most of the species of animals left dwelled in this protected sanctuary. And this is where we find Draganta, the head of the FanFiction Defense Force, a group dedicated to keeping FanFiction safe.  
Alone. In the woods, he sat in a circle of trees, eyes closed, mind ever focused on the world around him. Not the physical world, however, but the mental haven. He raised two fingers on his right hand, bringing them up to his forehead. He began to chant words not heard by any Authors or Flamers before.  
His eyes snapped open. He stared forward as the two men advanced towards him. One was wearing a dark green jumpsuit(tights), and the other was dressed in high sandals, baggy pants and long, blue hair.  
"Who are you, men that approach me with fear in their hearts, anguish in their eyes? I demand that you answer me." ordered Draganta as he climbed up to a standing position.  
"I am Griever. My ally War Shogun and I come to seek friends for a great battle."  
"Battle?" Draganta now seemed interested. He was one who loved to fight. "Tell me more, Griever."  
"It is Z-Flamer, a powerful robot who seeks to kill all Authors and Flamers." told War Shogun. "We came here because Griever knows of your previous tasks. Please help us."  
"I would not be a very good warrior if I just ran off to fight every guy who sounds dangerous! I'll make you two a deal-defeat me in a fight and I will help you out. Agreed?"  
War Shogun stepped up. "Agreed. Fight me. Now."  
The two fighters, Shogun and Draganta, stood apart across a wide clearing. Shogun's shoulders tensed. Draganta tapped his foot. Shogun took this as a sign of battle-he began running headlong at Draganta. Reaching top speed, Shogun let loose a mighty roar! Draganta's eyes opened wide and he just managed to dodge War Shogun's blade before the samurai rammed head on into a large tree trunk(sorry Shogun, had to), knocking him down.  
"Ha-ha!" laughed Draganta. "Your friend has skill, Griever! And even though he failed to best me, I shall join you anyway."  
  
Panic echoed throughout the city of Crisias. Z-Flamer had taken the war across the entire city, which now looked like a giant barbecue. Z-Flamer stood atop the Rashani tower, admiring his burning tapestry. "I think I'll name it 'A nice warm day in the city'." he thought out loud. "Even if some people escaped, they cannot run forever. I have already won."  
  
The domain of Kentaro. A wise and mighty ruler who holds the throne of the city Taranosha Katana. His unique abilities and regard for his people have made him a very honorable and respected man. Also a prime candidate for the battle against Z-Flamer, mostly for the aid of his Grand Army.  
A servant approached Kentaro's throne. "Lord and Master Kentaro, three men request humbly that they speak with you as soon as possible." he said.  
"Of what lineage are they that they would require to speak to me so urgently?" questioned Kentaro.  
"Well, Lord Kentaro, one of them claims to be Draganta, a man holding great power in the northeastern corner. He says a great deal lies upon his speaking to you."  
"Send them in, then."  
  
The doors to the throne room slowly opened. Three figures stepped in and made their way to the throne. Kentaro eyed them suspiciously. "Which of you is this Draganta?" he asked.   
"I am." said Draganta. He was clad in a golden costume, with brown boots and black gloves. He wore a sort of metallic instrument on his left wrist, and held a shining longsword with a gold handle. He wore a gold cape on his back and had thick, black hair.  
"And what is it that you request of me, Draganta? I would like very much to know."  
"You and the rest of FanFiction are in grave danger. A beastly robot known as Z-Flamer is tearing up the world, killing everything in his path. Our resistance is small now, and even with the backing of the FFDF, chances at victory are slim. So we ask you to consider joining us, as we would stand a better chance as a group."  
"As intriguing as your offer is, I'm afraid I must decline." said Kentaro.  
"Lord Kentaro, terrible news!" yelled a servant as he ran into the throne room with a letter.  
"What is the meaning of this interruption? I'm having a conversation here!" said Kentaro in anger.  
The servant handed the note to Kentaro. The angry king read it aloud. "This is a letter to inform all city leaders that Crisias City has been totally annihilated. An enemy is now apparent. The FFDF is on the case, but be warned that this being is incredibly strong, so do not fight alone. This one man army has demonstrated power greatly beyond the average firepower of city assigned battle forces." Kentaro was shaking a bit at the end.  
He set down the note. "Well, it seems that you were right after all. I owe you three a bit of an apology."  
"So will you join us?" asked War Shogun.  
"Yes. But more forces still are required. I think we should employ the talents of a nearby friend of mine. Admiral Kelley, commander of the sky ship ADF Endurance. His ship is unchallenged by anything. He's sarcastic and sometimes irritating, but a nice guy neverless."  
"Then let's go!" shouted War Shogun, holding his katana in the air.  
Kentaro left his kingdom in a large hover carriage with Griever, Draganta, and War Shogun. But as they reached the city gates, they were halted.  
The Lord Kentaro could see people carrying bags and driving cars, backed up at the gate entrance. Kentaro got up from his ride and walked up to one of the gate guards.   
"What is happening here?" asked Kentaro.  
"Lord Kentaro, what are you doing here? I mean... these people are coming from Reonogashi, another city devastated by the dreaded Z-Flamer. But I doubt we have enough relief support for them all."  
"LET ME THROUGH!" Griever heard as a young girl made her way to the front of the group. She was wearing a short, black skirt and a black halter top. She had long, black hair, and-a tail!  
She made her way up to Griever and the others and started yelling. "Hey! I'm RainbowKat and I demand some hospitality! My city was just destroyed! What're you gonna do about it? Huh?" she stared angrily at Griever.  
Griever looked at her. He could tell she was a person who always got her way. Kentaro stepped up. "I'm Kentaro, king of this city. I must tell you now, my men are doing everything in their power to help you and your friends. Meanwhile, I'm going to get extra protection from this menace. Don't worry, everything's under control."  
"If you are going to deal with that bastard that destroyed my city, then I'm going too." she said.  
"No way. I can't allow..." started Kentaro.  
"Hold it." warned Griever. "Why not let her go with us? We could always use a decoy."  
"Funny." replied RainbowKat. A small smirk crossed her face.  
  
Z-Flamer walked up the long spiral staircase upon the Great Spiral. As he reached the top, he heard a voice.   
"Z-Flamer, did you fare successful?" asked Lord Chaos from his throne.  
"Oh yes, partner... five cities down, and soon we will be able to control all of this land." replied the robo Flamer.  
"All's fair in love and war, right Chaos?" questioned Mangatron. The red haired, blue caped villain sat with his feet up on the long wooden table in the middle of the tower. His partner in crime, Animech, sat near him, her hands crossed on the table. "Oh yea, Mangatron, whatever you say." she stared adoringly into his eyes, but he didn't seem to notice. She had greenish hair and wore a short, low-cut black dress.   
"Soon, all preparations will be complete for our takeover of FanFiction! Not even the FanFiction Defense Force will be able to stop us! We will rule! Ha-ha-ha!!" laughed Lord Chaos.  
"Calm down, Chaos. Sometimes you freak me out." muttered Animech.   
  
Next Time: UMJ and the DIRTYFLAMES!! Passion Queen! A battle in Flamer Alley! And more! Read it, okay?  
  



	3. Dilemmas of Flamers

Sages of FanFiction  
  
Last chapter, Kentaro, War Shogun, Griever, RainbowKat, and Draganta went off in search of Admiral Kelley and the ADF Endurance, his powerful ship. Along with them came Passion Queen, a friend of RainbowKat. Now the team has split up into two groups: Kentaro, War Shogun, and Passion Queen went off towards Kelley's home, while Griever, RainbowKat, and Draganta headed towards Flamer Alley, to try to gain support from the master of all Flamers, UMJ.(Practically impossible, I might add.)  
  
Griever stepped up into the empty, dark streets of Flamer Alley. The wind blew hard upon RainbowKat, Draganta and himself. Draganta looked upward.  
"The warmest winds blow from the east. That must be the location of the Towering Inferno, UMJ's lair." the Author pointed out.  
"By the way that you talk about this guy, it sounds like you know him." RainbowKat said smugly.  
"We... have a bit of a history, UMJ and I. A dark history. But that's not important. Let us continue moving." he stepped forward.  
"Wait! Look Draganta." shouted Griever. A short, shadowed figure stood abroad. The blade of his knife glimmered.  
"I am Bilbo6478, the ruler of this section of Flamer Alley. And all that wish to pass must pay me twenty Gil, standard currency." the short man ordered.  
Griever walked up to Bilbo6478. He took one look at the hobbit and laughed. Bilbo6478 was not pleased. He pulled out his dagger and swung it at Griever. The Author caught it easily. He delivered a swift punch to Bilbo6478's stomach, sending him into an open dumpster. Then the group continued on.  
  
Kentaro's hover carriage pulled up to the large wall surrounding the docked ADF ship. Kentaro looked concerned. The gates had been ripped up and lay on the ground.  
"What in Xing's name has happened here? I must know! Soldiers, bring us in!" commanded the high lord Kentaro. His soldiers continued onward with the hover carriage, towards the Endurance.  
As Passion Queen, Kentaro and War Shogun, along with Kentaro's six strife guards, exited the carriage, they noticed a rather obvious hole in the hull of the crusier.   
"I think we should find out what's going on here." said Kentaro. He stepped in through the blackened hole, looking around for any sign of life. None was detected.  
Suddenly, seven red, hulking large robots lumbered around the corner. Weapons drawn, they began firing rapidly at the group. Two strife guards took hits. The remaining heroes ran off in the opposite direction.  
"Quickly, the bridge! It is not far from here!" shouted Kentaro.   
Passion Queen screamed outloud. "AHHH!! Why is this happening to me? I never did anything to these guys!"   
" Don't worry." suggested Shogun as he huffed and puffed. "I shall protect you at all costs. I will protect you."  
The group reached the bridge. Kentaro used his Kiro Hooks to knock the door down. Followed closely by the droids, they ran inside.  
"Damn malfunctioning robots!" cussed Admiral Kelley as he rammed his fist down onto the control panel. Next to him stood Nick Shogun, wielding two immense electro sabers.  
"Kentaro!" shouted the admiral as the king ran up, hooks swinging wildly.  
"Kelley, what the hell is going on in your fucking ship?!" yelled Kentaro.  
"My robots are screwed up since the mainframe in Crisias went down!" explained the admiral.  
Now the robots were upon them. Passion Queen screamed. Nick Shogun and War Shogun, both holding their swords, lept up into the air, uttering war screams that echoed throughout the ship. With one quick slash, both Shoguns had defeated all of the robots.  
"Dammit! And I almost had'em deactivated!" muttered Kelley.  
  
The Towering Inferno. A great, black pyramid with a huge, burning flame spouting from the top. A truly menacing sight. As the three heroes approached it, a sense of evil enshrouded them.  
Griever went up to the mammoth doors. He knocked loudly.   
"Wait!"  
Griever turned. "Who's there?" he questioned.  
He saw a black bike first. Huge and shiny. Atop it rode a girl. She had light green hair and wore a blue shirt with gray pants. She wore a brightening smile upon her face. Gorgeous at the least, she had smooth, milky skin and endless blue eyes.  
"Who are you?" asked Griever.  
The girl hopped off the bike and ran up to Griever, grabbing his arm. "I'm Ink Jet!" she said gleefully.  
"I see. Well move. I need in."  
"No!"  
"No?"  
"If you fight UMJ, you will lose! I can tell! I scout this area every night. All that enter opposing UMJ do not leave alive."  
"I don't care!" Griever walked up and banged the door again.  
"Open up! This is Griever! Open up immediately!" he ordered.  
The doors slowly opened up. The three cautiously made their way in. Ink Jet followed hesitantly. The entire pyramid was one room. A bridge crossed over a vat of fire and onto the main platform. There he sat. UMJ.  
The menacing figure sat on a big, black throne covered in spikes. He wore a long, black trench coat and a white mask.  
"So, invaders? Well ..." UMJ smirked.  
RainbowKat tapped Griever gently on the shoulder.   
"Uh... Griever...."  
"What is it, Kat?"  
"Look around, Griever."  
He turned. Flamers now surrounded them on all sides. UMJ laughed. His hand flickered a dull flame.   
"Draganta. Well. I really didn't expect this. But it's a nice surprise."  
Five Flamers jumped at Draganta. They covered him, punching and kicking everywhere, until he couldn't get up.   
"That must have stung at the least." observed UMJ.  
Draganta rose. He looked at UMJ, a stern look on his face. "I was hoping you'd try something like this." he smiled.  
More Flamers charged him. He raised his hand, sword drawn. He sliced through one of the Flamers. Two more came. Draganta rammed his boots into their chins. They flew back, grabbing their faces, cursing intensely. He walked up to UMJ, pushing Flamers out of his way as he went. He stood inches from UMJ, a stern, tight scowl on his face.  
UMJ smiled beneath his mask. "What're you going to do about it Draganta? You are surrounded by Flamers. You won't get too far after you attack me."  
"We'll just have to see, eh?" said Draganta. "You do not even know why I am here. Listen good, UMJ. There's a new Flamer. Z-Flamer. He's a robot menace. Unfortunately, I need your help. Come on UMJ, listen to reason. Help us."  
"I have no reason to."  
"Do you have no heart?!"   
"Bow to me, Draganta. Then I will join you."  
"Never, UMJ. I am not bowing to a fool like you."  
"Then have fun. You are free to leave my courts."  
Griever stepped up. He stared into the eyes of UMJ. He saw exactly what UMJ was. He went deep into his mind, searching out his every secret. Then he put the fear into UMJ. Fear like nothing else. Griever's greatest power.  
UMJ stuttered. "Uh... um... No! I will not be fooled like thi... GAHHH!! What is happening to me? Make it stop, NOW!" he commanded.  
"Join us." ordered Griever.  
UMJ had no choice. He accepted.  
"Do not disappoint me, UMJ. Or you shall regret it." reminded Griever.  
"I shall learn your secret, dark one."  
  
Admiral Kelley sat down in the main dining hall of the ADF Endurance with Passion Queen, Kentaro, and War Shogun. Nick Shogun sat alongside the admiral, as the feasted on fine wines, great meats, and other rich foods.  
"You explained your situation well, Kentaro. I would be glad to aid you in battle. Fighting alongside one of the most well known kings in FanFiction is an honor to say the least."  
"Well I must say the same of a world known admiral and powerful gunman. Am I right?" asked Kentaro jokingly.  
"Indeed."  
Friends rejoiced as cups touched and laughs of joy rang out across the ship.  
  
Next time: The first confrontation with Z-Flamer and the other God Flamers! As the heroes reunite, a battle brews! Time for action! But can these Authors together beat Z-Flamer?  
  



End file.
